Air
Air, zat yang penting bagi kehidupan. |thumb|right|220px Air dalam tiga wujudnya, [[cairan di laut, es yang mengambang, dan awan di udara yang merupakan uap air.|thumb|right|220px]] Air adalah zat atau materi atau unsur yang penting bagi semua bentuk kehidupan yang diketahui sampai saat ini di bumi, Philip Ball, Water and life: Seeking the solution, [http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v436/n7054/full/4361084a.html Nature 436, 1084-1085 (25 August 2005) | doi:10.1038/4361084a] Water - The Essential Substance, Experimental Lakes Area, University of ManitobaWhat are the Essential Ingredients of Life?, Natural History Museum, California Academy of Sciences tetapi tidak di planet lain. Steven A Benner, Water is not an essential ingredient for Life, scientists now claim, SpaceRef.com, uplink.space.com Air menutupi hampir 71% permukaan bumi. Terdapat 1,4 triliun kilometer kubik (330 juta mil³) tersedia di bumi. http://www.unep.org/vitalwater/01.htm Air sebagian besar terdapat di laut (air asin) dan pada lapisan-lapisan es (di kutub dan puncak-puncak gunung), akan tetapi juga dapat hadir sebagai awan, hujan, sungai, muka air tawar, danau, uap air, dan lautan es. Air dalam obyek-obyek tersebut bergerak mengikuti suatu siklus air, yaitu: melalui penguapan, hujan, dan aliran air di atas permukaan tanah (runoff, meliputi mata air, sungai, muara) menuju laut. Air bersih penting bagi kehidupan manusia. Di banyak tempat di dunia terjadi kekurangan persediaan air. Selain di bumi, sejumlah besar air juga diperkirakan terdapat pada kutub utara dan selatan planet Mars, serta pada bulan-bulan Europa dan Enceladus. Air dapat berwujud padatan (es), cairan (air) dan gas (uap air). Air merupakan satu-satunya zat yang secara alami terdapat di permukaan bumi dalam ketiga wujudnya tersebut. Peter Tyson, Life's Little Essential, NOVA, Origins, July 2004 Pengelolaan sumber daya air yang kurang baik dapat menyebakan kekurangan air, monopolisasi serta privatisasi dan bahkan menyulut konflik. H.E. Msgr. Renato R. Martino, Water, an Essential Element of Life, A Contribution of the Delegation of the Holy See on the Occasion of the third World Water Forum, Kyoto, Japan, 16th-23rd March 2003 Indonesia telah memiliki undang-undang yang mengatur sumber daya air sejak tahun 2004, yakni Undang Undang nomor 7 tahun 2004 tentang Sumber Daya Air Sifat-sifat kimia dan fisika :Artikel utama: Air (molekul) Air adalah substansi kimia dengan rumus kimia H2O: satu molekul air tersusun atas dua atom hidrogen yang terikat secara kovalen pada satu atom oksigen. Air bersifat tidak berwarna, tidak berasa dan tidak berbau pada kondisi standar, yaitu pada tekanan 100 kPa (1 bar) and temperatur 273,15 K (0 °C). Zat kimia ini merupakan suatu pelarut yang penting, yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melarutkan banyak zat kimia lainnya, seperti garam-garam, gula, asam, beberapa jenis gas dan banyak macam molekul organik. Keadaan air yang berbentuk cair merupakan suatu keadaan yang tidak umum dalam kondisi normal, terlebih lagi dengan memperhatikan hubungan antara hidrida-hidrida lain yang mirip dalam kolom oksigen pada tabel periodik, yang mengisyaratkan bahwa air seharusnya berbentuk gas, sebagaimana hidrogen sulfida. Dengan memperhatikan tabel periodik, terlihat bahwa unsur-unsur yang mengelilingi oksigen adalah nitrogen, flor, dan fosfor, sulfur dan klor. Semua elemen-elemen ini apabila berikatan dengan hidrogen akan menghasilkan gas pada temperatur dan tekanan normal. Alasan mengapa hidrogen berikatan dengan oksigen membentuk fasa berkeadaan cair, adalah karena oksigen lebih bersifat elektronegatif ketimbang elemen-elemen lain tersebut (kecuali flor). Tarikan atom oksigen pada elektron-elektron ikatan jauh lebih kuat dari pada yang dilakukan oleh atom hidrogen, meninggalkan jumlah muatan positif pada kedua atom hidrogen, dan jumlah muatan negatif pada atom oksigen. Adanya muatan pada tiap-tiap atom tersebut membuat molekul air memiliki sejumlah momen dipol. Gaya tarik-menarik listrik antar molekul-molekul air akibat adanya dipol ini membuat masing-masing molekul saling berdekatan, membuatnya sulit untuk dipisahkan dan yang pada akhirnya menaikkan titik didih air. Gaya tarik-menarik ini disebut sebagai ikatan hidrogen. Air sering disebut sebagai pelarut universal karena air melarutkan banyak zat kimia. Air berada dalam kesetimbangan dinamis antara fase cair dan padat di bawah tekanan dan temperatur standar. Dalam bentuk ion, air dapat dideskripsikan sebagai sebuah ion hidrogen (H+) yang berasosiasi (berikatan) dengan sebuah ion hidroksida (OH-). thumb|220px|right|Tingginya konsentrasi [[kapur terlarut membuat warna air dari Air Terjun Havasu terlihat berwarna turquoise.]] Elektrolisis air :Artikel utama: Elektrolisis air Molekul air dapat diuraikan menjadi unsur-unsur asalnya dengan mengalirinya arus listrik. Proses ini disebut elektrolisis air. Pada katoda, dua molekul air bereaksi dengan menangkap dua elektron, tereduksi menjadi gas H2 dan ion hidrokida (OH-). Sementara itu pada anoda, dua molekul air lain terurai menjadi gas oksigen (O2), melepaskan 4 ion H+ serta mengalirkan elektron ke katoda. Ion H+ dan OH- mengalami netralisasi sehingga terbentuk kembali beberapa molekul air. Reaksi keseluruhan yang setara dari elektrolisis air dapat dituliskan sebagai berikut. : \mbox{ }2H_{2}O(l) \rightarrow 2H_{2}(g) + O_{2}(g)\, Gas hidrogen dan oksigen yang dihasilkan dari reaksi ini membentuk gelembung pada elektroda dan dapat dikumpulkan. Prinsip ini kemudian dimanfaatkan untuk menghasilkan hidrogen dan hidrogen peroksida (H2O2) yang dapat digunakan sebagai bahan bakar kendaraan hidrogen. Michael Kwan, Prototype car runs 100 miles on four ounces of water as fuel, Mobile Magazine Thursday June 1, 2006 6:41 AM PDT Fuel from "Burning Water", KeelyNet 01/09/02 Hydrogen Technologies Kelarutan (solvasi) Air adalah pelarut yang kuat, melarutkan banyak jenis zat kimia. Zat-zat yang bercampur dan larut dengan baik dalam air (misalnya garam-garam) disebut sebagai zat-zat "hidrofilik" (pencinta air), dan zat-zat yang tidak mudah tercampur dengan air (misalnya lemak dan minyak), disebut sebagai zat-zat "hidrofobik" (takut-air). Kelarutan suatu zat dalam air ditentukan oleh dapat tidaknya zat tersebut menandingi kekuatan gaya tarik-menarik listrik (gaya intermolekul dipol-dipol) antara molekul-molekul air. Jika suatu zat tidak mampu menandingi gaya tarik-menarik antar molekul air, molekul-molekul zat tersebut tidak larut dan akan mengendap dalam air. thumb|left|200px|Butir-butir [[embun menempel pada jaring laba-laba.]] Kohesi dan adesi Air menempel pada sesamanya (kohesi) karena air bersifat polar. Air memiliki sejumlah muatan parsial negatif (σ-) dekat atom oksigen akibat pasangan elektron yang (hampir) tidak digunakan bersama, dan sejumlah muatan parsial positif (σ+) dekat atom oksigen. Dalam air hal ini terjadi karena atom oksigen bersifat lebih elektronegatif dibandingkan atom hidrogen—yang berarti, ia (atom oksigen) memiliki lebih "kekuatan tarik" pada elektron-elektron yang dimiliki bersama dalam molekul, menarik elektron-elektron lebih dekat ke arahnya (juga berarti menarik muatan negatif elektron-elektron tersebut) dan membuat daerah di sekitar atom oksigen bermuatan lebih negatif ketimbang daerah-daerah di sekitar kedua atom hidrogen. Air memiliki pula sifat adesi yang tinggi disebabkan oleh sifat alami ke-polar-annya. Tegangan permukaan thumb|200px|right|[[Bunga daisy ini berada di bawah permukaan air, akan tetapi dapat mekar dengan tanpa terganggu. Tegangan permukaan mencegah air untuk menenggelamkan bunga tersebut.]] Air memiliki tegangan permukaan yang besar yang disebabkan oleh kuatnya sifat kohesi antar molekul-molekul air. Hal ini dapat diamati saat sejumlah kecil air ditempatkan dalam sebuah permukaan yang tak dapat terbasahi atau terlarutkan (non-soluble); air tersebut akan berkumpul sebagai sebuah tetesan. Di atas sebuah permukaan gelas yang amat bersih atau bepermukaan amat halus air dapat membentuk suatu lapisan tipis (thin film) karena gaya tarik molekular antara gelas dan molekul air (gaya adhesi) lebih kuat ketimbang gaya kohesi antar molekul air. Dalam sel-sel biologi dan organel-organel, air bersentuhan dengan membran dan permukaan protein yang bersifat hidrofilik; yaitu, permukaan-permukaan yang memiliki ketertarikan kuat terhadap air. Irvin Langmuir mengamati suatu gaya tolak yang kuat antar permukaan-permukaan hidrofilik. Untuk melakukan dehidrasi suatu permukaan hidrofilik — dalam arti melepaskan lapisan yang terikat dengan kuat dari hidrasi air — perlu dilakukan kerja sungguh-sungguh melawan gaya-gaya ini, yang disebut gaya-gaya hidrasi. Gaya-gaya tersebut amat besar nilainya akan tetapi meluruh dengan cepat dalam rentang nanometer atau lebih kecil. Pentingnya gaya-gaya ini dalam biologi telah dipelajari secara ekstensif oleh V. Adrian Parsegian dari National Institute of Health. Physical Forces Organizing Biomolecules (PDF) Gaya-gaya ini penting terutama saat sel-sel terdehidrasi saat bersentuhan langsung dengan ruang luar yang kering atau pendinginan di luar sel (extracellular freezing). Air dalam kehidupan thumb|Kehidupan di dalam laut. Dari sudut pandang biologi, air memiliki sifat-sifat yang penting untuk adanya kehidupan. Air dapat memunculkan reaksi yang dapat membuat senyawa organic untuk melakukan replikasi. Semua makhluk hidup yang diketahui memiliki ketergantungan terhadap air. Air merupakan zat pelarut yang penting untuk makhluk hidup dan adalah bagian penting dalam proses metabolisme. Air juga dibutuhkan dalam fotosintesis dan respirasi. Fotosintesis menggunakan cahaya matahari untuk memisahkan atom hidroden dengan oksigen. Hidrogen akan digunakan untuk membentuk glukosa dan oksigen akan dilepas ke udara. Makhluk air :Artikel utama: Hidrobiologi Perairan bumi dipenuhi dengan kehidupan. Makhluk-makhluk pertama berasal dari perairan. Hampir semua ikan hidup di dalam air, selain itu, mamalia seperi lumba-lumba dan ikan paus juga hidup di dalam air. Hewan-hewan seperti amfibi menghabiskan sebagian hidupnya di dalam air. Tumbuhan seperti alga dan rumput laut menjadi sumber makanan ekosistem perairan. Di samudra, plankton menjadi sumber makanan utama. Air dan manusia Peradaban manusia berjaya mengikuti sumber air. Mesopotamia yang disebut sebagai awal peradaban berada di antara sungai Tigris dan Euphrates. Peradaban Mesir Kuno bergantung pada sungai Nil. Pusat-pusat manusia yang besar seperti Rotterdam, London, Montreal, Paris, New York City, Shanghai, Tokyo, Chicago, dan Hong Kong mendapatkan kejayaannya sebagian dikarenakan adanya kemudahan akses melalui perairan. Air minum right|thumb|Air yang diminum dari botol. :Artikel utama: Air minum Tubuh manusia terdiri dari 55% sampai 78% air, tergantung dari ukuran badan.Re: What percentage of the human body is composed of water? Jeffrey Utz, M.D., The MadSci Network Agar dapat berfungsi dengan baik, tubuh manusia membutuhkan antara satu sampai tujuh liter air setiap hari untuk menghindari dehidrasi; jumlah pastinya bergantung pada tingkat aktivitas, suhu, kelembaban, dan beberapa faktor lainnya. Selain dari air minum, manusia mendapatkan cairan dari makanan dan minuman lain selain air. Sebagian besar orang percaya bahwa manusia membutuhkan 8–10 gelas (sekitar dua liter) per hari, namun hasil penelitian yang diterbitkan Universitas Pennsylvania pada tahun 2008 menunjukkan bahwa konsumsi sejumlah 8 gelas tersebut tidak terbukti banyak membantu dalam menyehatkan tubuh. Literatur medis lainnya menyarankan konsumsi satu liter air per hari, dengan tambahan bila berolahraga atau pada cuaca yang panas. Pelarut Pelarut digunakan sehari-hari untuk mencuci, contohnya mencuci tubuh manusia, pakaian, lantai, mobil, makanan, dan hewan. Selain itu, limbah rumah tangga juga dibawa oleh air melalui saluran pembuangan. Pada negara-negara industri, sebagian besar air terpakai sebagai pelarut. Air dapat memfasilitasi proses biologi yang melarutkan limbah. Mikroorganisme yang ada di dalam air dapat membantu memecah limbah menjadi zat-zat dengan tingkat polusi yang lebih rendah. Air dalam kesenian thumb|300px|right|"Ombak Besar Lepas Pantai Kanagawa." oleh [[Katsushika Hokusai, lukisan yang sering digunakan sebagai pelukisan sebuah tsunami.]] :Artikel utama: Air dalam kesenian Dalam seni air dipelajari dengan cara yang berbeda, ia disajikan sebagai suatu elemen langsung, tidak langsung ataupun hanya sebagai simbol. Dengan didukung kemajuan teknologi fungsi dan pemanfaatan air dalam seni mulai berubah, dari tadinya pelengkap ia mulai merambat menjadi obyek utama. Contoh seni yang terakhir ini, misalnya seni aliran atau tetesan (sculpture liquid atau droplet art). Lucio V. Mandarini, "Liquide sculture", FotoCult, Novembre 2006, pagina 60-65 Seni lukis Pada jaman Renaisans dan sesudahnya air direpresentasikan lebih realistis. Banyak artis menggambarkan air dalam bentuk pergerakan - sebuah aliran air atau sungai, sebuah lautan yang turbulensi, atau bahkan air terjun - akan tetapi banyak juga dari mereka yang senang dengan obyek-obyek air yang tenang, diam - danau, sungai yang hampir tak mengalir, dan permukaan laut yang tak berombak. Dalam setiap kasus ini, air menentukan suasana (mood) keseluruhan dari karya seni tersebut, Chris Witcombe, Water in Art, H2O - The Mystery, Art, and Science of Water, 21.03.2007 13:32:20 seperti misalnya dalam Birth of Venus (1486) karya Botticelli Birth of Venus (1486), Water in art, Water Institute - Nestlé Waters M.T. 2005 dan The Water Lilies (1897) karya Monet. The Water Lilies cycle by Monet, Water in art, Water Institute - Nestlé Waters M.T. 2005 thumb|left|300px|Rivermasterz, memanfaatkan air sebagai elemen dalam [[foto.]] Fotografi Sejalan dengan kemajuan teknologi dalam seni, air mulai mengambil tempat dalam bidang seni lain, misalnya dalam fotografi. walaupun ada air tidak memiliki arti khusus di sini dan hanya berperan sebagai elemen pelengkap, akan tetapi ia dapat digunakan dalam hampir semua cabang fotografi: mulai dari fasion sampai landsekap. Memotret air sebagai elemen dalam obyek membutuhkan penanganan khusus, mulai dari filter circular polarizer yang berguna menghilangkan refleksi, sampai pemanfaatan teknik long exposure, suatu teknik fotografi yang mengandalkan bukaan rana lambat untuk menciptakan efek lembut (soft) pada permukaan air. Email Arief Setiawan kepada Nein Arimasen, Wed, 21 Mar 2007 09:04:07 +0700 (WIT). Arief Setiawan adalah seorang fotografer. Seni tetesan air Keindahan tetesan air yang memecah permukaan air yang berada di bawahnya diabadikan dengan berbagai sentuhan teknik dan rasa menjadikannya suatu karya seni yang indah, seperti yang disajikan oleh Martin Waugh dalam karyanya Liquid Sculpture, suatu antologi yang telah mendunia.Martin Waugh, Liquid Sculpture, 2007; video DivX Seni tetesan air tidak berhenti sampai di sini, dengan pemanfaatan teknik pengaturan terhadap jatuhnya tetesan air yang malar, mereka dapat diubah sedemikian rupa sehingga tetesan-tetesan tersebut sebagai satu kesatuan berfungsi sebagai suatu penampil (viewer) seperti halnya tampilan komputer. Dengan mengatur-atur ukuran dan jumlah tetesan yang akan dilewatkan, dapat sebuah gambar ditampilkan oleh tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh. Sayangnya gambar ini hanya bersifat sementara, sampai titik yang dimaksud jatuh mencapai bagian bawah penampil. Water Droplet Art, Twiddly Bits, August 23rd, 2005 at 9:07 pm, Bitfall Simulation kriegte 50% Realität, Auszeichnung für Innovation und Technik - Kunstförderpreis der Stadtwerke Halle und Leipzig, Halle, 2004 Komersialisasi karya jenis ini pun dalam bentuk resolusi yang lebih kasar telah banyak dilakukan. Jeep waterfall - DIY version? Pictures and Video, Pevnick Design Inc. Sains semu air thumb|[[Ikatan hidrogen antar molekul air yang membuatnya dapat membentuk kelompok atau klaster,|150px]] Profesor Masaru Emoto, seorang peneliti dari Hado Institute di Tokyo, Jepang pada tahun 2003 melalui penelitiannya mengungkapkan suatu keanehan pada sifat air. Melalui pengamatannya terhadap lebih dari dua ribu contoh foto kristal air yang dikumpulkannya dari berbagai penjuru dunia, Emoto menemukan bahwa partikel molekul air ternyata bisa berubah-ubah tergantung perasaan manusia disekelilingnya, Masaru Emoto, answer.com yang secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan pengaruh perasaan terhadap klasterisasi molekul air yang terbentuk oleh adanya ikatan hidrogen, Emoto juga menemukan bahwa partikel kristal air terlihat menjadi "indah" dan "mengagumkan" apabila mendapat reaksi positif disekitarnya, misalnya dengan kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan. Namun partikel kristal air terlihat menjadi "buruk" dan "tidak sedap dipandang mata" apabila mendapat efek negatif disekitarnya, seperti kesedihan dan bencana. Lebih dari dua ribu buah foto kristal air terdapat didalam buku Message from Water (Pesan dari Air) yang dikarangnya sebagai pembuktian kesimpulan nya sehingga hal ini berpeluang menjadi suatu terobosan dalam meyakini keajaiban alam. Emoto menyimpulkan bahwa partikel air dapat dipengaruhi oleh suara musik, doa-doa dan kata-kata yang ditulis dan dicelupkan ke dalam air tersebut. Masaru Emoto, Message From Water, Vol.2, Hado Kyoiku Sha Co., Ltd (November 15, 2001) Sampai sekarang Emoto dan karyanya masih dianggap kontroversial. Masaru Emoto, answer.comStephen Lower, A gentle introduction to the structure of water, 01.01.2007''Pseudoscience: myths, hoaxes and misunderstandings concerning water, Lenntech Water treatment & air purification Holding B.V., 27.02.2007 16:15:50Water Cluster Quackery -- The junk science of structure-altered waters, 13.01.2007 22:17:49 Ernst Braun dari Burgistein di Thun, Swiss, telah mencoba dalam laboratoriumnya metoda pembuatan foto kristal seperti yang diungkapan oleh Emoto, sayangnya hasil tersebut tidak dapat direproduksi kembali, walaupun dalam kondisi percobaan yang sama. Martin Frischknecht, ''Kristalline Emotionen, Masaru Emotos "Fröhliche Wissenschaft" mit dem Wasser, Ausgabe Nr. 63 Frühling 2002 Rujukan Artikel rujukan Rujukan umum * OA Jones, JN Lester and N Voulvoulis, Pharmaceuticals: a threat to drinking water? TRENDS in Biotechnology 23(4): 163, 2005 * Franks, F (Ed), Water, A comprehensive treatise, Plenum Press, New York, 1972-1982 * Property of Water and Water Steam w Thermodynamic Surface * PH Gleick and associates, The World's Water: The Biennial Report on Freshwater Resources. Island Press, Washington, D.C. (published every two years, beginning in 1998.) * Marks, William E., The Holy Order of Water: Healing Earth's Waters and Ourselves. Bell Pond Books ( a div. of Steiner Books), Great Barrington, MA, November 2001 0-88010-483-X Air sebagai sumber daya alam alami * (November 10, 2006)| ISBN-13: 9781597261050] * * * * * (Cambridge Middle East Library) * * * * * * Bacaan lebih lanjut * J. Lobaugh and Gregory A. Voth, A quantum model for water: Equilibrium and dynamical properties, The Journal of Chemical Physics -- February 8, 1997 -- Volume 106, Issue 6, pp. 2400-2410 doi:10.1063/1.473151 * Kyoko Watanabe and Michael L. Klein, Effective pair potentials and the properties of water, Chemical Physics Volume 131, Issues 2-3 , 15 March 1989, Pages 157-167 doi:10.1016/0301-0104(89)80166-1 * Frank H. Stillinger and Aneesur Rahman, Improved simulation of liquid water by molecular dynamics, The Journal of Chemical Physics -- February 15, 1974 -- Volume 60, Issue 4, pp. 1545-1557 doi:10.1063/1.1681229 * R. J. Speedy and C. A. Angell, Isothermal compressibility of supercooled water and evidence for a thermodynamic singularity at –45°C, The Journal of Chemical Physics -- August 1, 1976 -- Volume 65, Issue 3, pp. 851-858 doi:10.1063/1.433153 Lihat pula * Awan * Banjir * Es * Embun * Danau * Hidrologi * Hujan * Laut * Salju * Sungai Kategori:Minuman Kategori:Hidrida af:Water als:Wasser am:ውሃ an:Augua ar:ماء arc:ܡܝܐ arz:مايه ast:Agua ay:Uma ba:Һыу bar:Wossa bat-smg:Ondou be:Вада be-x-old:Вада bg:Вода bm:Ji bn:পানি br:Dour bs:Voda ca:Aigua cdo:Cūi ceb:Tubig ch:Hånom chr:ᎠᎹ cr:ᓃᐲᔾ cs:Voda cv:Шыв cy:Dŵr da:Vand de:Wasser el:Νερό eml:Aqua en:Water eo:Akvo es:Agua et:Vesi eu:Ur fa:آب fi:Vesi fiu-vro:Vesi fr:Eau fur:Aghe ga:Uisce gan:水 gd:Uisge gl:Auga gn:Y gv:Ushtey hak:Súi he:מים hi:जल (पानी) hr:Voda hsb:Woda hu:Víz hy:Ջուր ia:Aqua ie:Aqua io:Aquo is:Vatn it:Acqua ja:水 jbo:djacu jv:Banyu ka:წყალი kab:Aman kg:Maza ki:Mai kn:ನೀರು ko:물 ksh:Wasser ku:Av la:Aqua lad:Agua lb:Waasser lmo:Aqua ln:Mái lt:Vanduo lv:Ūdens mg:Rano mk:Вода ml:ജലം mn:Ус mr:पाणी ms:Air my:ရေ mzn:ئو nah:Ātl nds:Water nds-nl:Woater ne:पानी nl:Water nn:Vatn no:Vann nrm:Ieau nv:Tó oc:Aiga om:Bishaan (water) pdc:Wasser pl:Woda pt:Água qu:Yaku ro:Apă ru:Вода rw:Amazi sah:Уу sc:Aba scn:Acqua (vìppita) sco:Watter si:ජලය simple:Water sk:Voda sl:Voda sq:Uji sr:Вода su:Cai sv:Vatten sw:Maji szl:Woda ta:நீர் te:నీరు tg:Об th:น้ำ tl:Tubig tr:Su uk:Вода ur:پانی uz:Suv vec:Aqua vi:Nước vls:Woater vo:Vat war:Tubig wo:Ndox wuu:水 yi:וואסער yo:Omi za:Raemx zh:水 zh-classical:水 zh-min-nan:Chúi zh-yue:水 zu:Amanzi